


False Alarm

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neigbors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: ‘The fire alarm went off at 3 am, and now the cute guy from next door is standing beside me in his underwear’. </p><p>Or, the one in which Cas freezes his balls off. Not literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Alarm

Castiel had always thought that the phrase ‘ _freezing your balls off_ ’ was very over the top. Whenever someone used said phrase, he immediately assumed that they were exaggerating. He was currently willing to change his mind about that…

Three am. Castiel’s teeth were chattering as he stood on the sidewalk in nothing but his boxers, bare feet getting numb because of the cold concrete. He wrapped his arms around himself, watching how more and more people were ushered out of the apartment building, one by one.

Castiel recognized Rufus Turner who lived down the hall. He was loudly complaining to the elderly woman walking beside him, cursing the fire alarm to the pits of hell. They were followed by Mrs. Moseley who was wearing an old bathrobe and scowled at nothing in particular. More than ever, Castiel wished that he hadn’t panicked like he had when the alarm had gone off, so that he at least could’ve put on a coat or a sweater. Or some shoes. Anything really.

As his body started to shake even more violently, Castiel’s stomach twisted when he suddenly saw yet another familiar face. _Oh no, please no_. Dean Winchester, Castiel’s neighbor and the guy he’d been drooling over from afar for months now, shuffled out of the building.

Whereas before, Castiel’s concern regarding standing outside without any clothes on only had to do with the cold, right now he was mortified at the thought of his crush seeing him practically _naked_.

“Oh God…” Castiel mumbled under his breath, purposely not looking at Dean and taking a few subtle steps back to distance himself from the large group of irritable people.

Great tactic; simply not sparing Dean a single look, and quietly waiting until someone from the fire department gave them the sign that everything was clear. Castiel bleakly stared at his feet, which were turning slightly blue by now, arms still protectively wrapped around himself. This was going well. It didn’t have to be awkward, not at all.

But of course, Castiel wasn’t that lucky.

“Jesus, Cas! Dude, you must be freezing your balls off!”

Castiel flinched and looked up at the oddly familiar voice that was addressing him. Dean. Standing right in front of him. Staring him down with those way-too-green eyes. Wonderful. Unlike Castiel, Dean was wearing plenty of layers. Never mind the irony of what his handsome neighbor had just said.

Defeated and embracing his inevitable humiliation, Castiel nodded stiffly. “Yes… Yes I am freezing my balls off.” He deadpanned.

He expected Dean to either laugh in his face, or give him a stare of pity. Straying from the carefully composed script in Castiel’s head, Dean didn’t do either of those things.

Instead he sighed, shaking his head in what appeared to be disapproval. “You’re gonna get a cold like this, hold on.”

There was hardly any room for Castiel to object as Dean swiftly took off his jacket, putting it around Castiel’s shoulders.

Dean smiled a lopsided smile, looking almost satisfied. “Better?” He asked.

“Much better.” Castiel admitted, gratefully accepting the warmth offered to him while trying to inconspicuously sniff Dean’s jacket like the creeper he couldn’t deny he was for even doing this.

There was the clean smell of soap and a hint of cinnamon, mixed with something that had to be _Dean_. Castiel was sure that this was going to be his favorite scent from now on, even though this might as well be the first and only time he would have the honor of breathing it in. Maybe this night wasn’t all bad after all.

“Thank you, by the way… You didn’t have to do that.” Castiel quickly added, figuring that being polite was the least he could do after his hot neighbor had saved him.

Dean shrugged, eyes twinkling. “I’m not just doing this for _you_ , you know. I’m also doing it for _me_.” He declared nonchalantly. “I’d never forgive myself for letting my cute neighbor freeze to death before I even had a chance to ask the guy out.”

The shiver that ran through Castiel’s body had nothing to do with the cold this time, because that was a blatant flirtation if Castiel had ever heard one. Dean was hitting on him. Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the cold had infected his brain and was making him hallucinate, but the grin on Dean’s friendly face was all too real.

_“All clear!”_

Castiel blinked as the woman from the fire department yelled those two crucial words. Dean turned his head, looking over his shoulder and breaking their eye contact. As everyone was getting back inside, Castiel was almost afraid to move, and not just because he suspected that his feet were stuck to the sidewalk at this point. To his relief, Dean didn’t move either. His eyes were back on Castiel’s face again, a small smile still gracing his perfect mouth.

This had to be the most awkward moment so far, in Castiel’s experience. Should he return Dean’s jacket right away? Was it alright to hold on to it until they were back at their apartments? Or would that be considered creepy?

“Come on, let’s get inside.” Dean said, placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, his voice taming the hurricane of thoughts that was swirling through Castiel’s head . “And since we’re awake now anyway, how about you come back to my place so we can have a beer? Only if you want to…”

It seemed that Dean had a gift for making awkward moments less awkward without much effort. Castiel found himself smiling despite the cold and his discomfort.

“I think I would like that, Dean… Would it be a problem if I put on some clothes first?”

Dean laughed at that, and it echoed through the now empty street. Castiel saved the sound of that laugh and committed it to memory.

“Nah, that won’t be a problem. You can do your thing and come over when you’re ready.” Dean assured him with a flirty wink. “Not for nothing, Cas, but I’d rather woo you for a bit and take you on a real date before getting you naked.”

As far as Castiel was concerned, the cold was long forgotten as the two of them walked back into the building side by side, their arms brushing. On the contrary; Castiel felt a special kind of warmth spreading though his entire body.

When they reached their front doors, Dean softly brushed the back of his hand against Castiel’s cheek. “Much warmer… See you in ten?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

Castiel nodded; there was no way he would back out now, Dean had seen him in the most embarrassing situation possible, yet was still interested.

“See you in ten.” Castiel repeated confidently, taking Dean’s hand to give it a promising squeeze.

That’s how Castiel found himself dressing up at four in the morning for a semi-date with his cute neighbor. Before heading to Dean’s apartment, he silently blessed the fire alarm for accidentally going off in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
